


Ensnared

by UnknownXeno



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Humanformers, M/M, Merpeople, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Selkies, Size Difference, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownXeno/pseuds/UnknownXeno
Summary: The tale of a revolutionist Mer and his tiny human mate.***Summary might change as story is fleshed out***





	Ensnared

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Entangledwood for Betaing this!!! :D

It was a cold and gloomy day on the Washington coast, the first time they met.

A young man, Optimus Pax, sat curled up on an outcropping of rocks gazing out over the rough grey ocean, just quietly listening to the world around him. Like this the chaos of his damning thoughts and memories were drowned out by the rush and crash of freezing waves, the soft moan and whistle of frigid wind, and the quiet rustling of evergreen needles as they seated in the wind. 

Optimus closed his stormy blue-grey eyes; listening and losing his torturing memories, at least for the moment. He could hear the distant cries of gulls, a bunch of them judging by the cacophony, as they fought each other. His body relaxed and he loosened his tight hold on his legs, finally allowing them to stretch from their cramped position. The barest of smiles slipped to his lips as everything was washed away, only to come rushing back like a tsunami when the vibrating hum of his cell phone reminded him of the world outside. 

A weary sigh escaped his lips as he curled back up and looked at his phone. One Text From Rodimus. The perfect brother checking in on his court martialed brother.

_Ops are you okay? We haven’t heard from you in a while_

Optimus sighed and sent a quick reply.

_Fine. Will be back at barracks to get stuff soon_

_If you don’t want to come in I can get your stuff for you_

_No thanks_

Optimus sighed again and went to get up when his phone buzzed again.

_I love you_

Optimus gave a huffed laugh and a relieved smile slipped onto his lips as a small weight lifted from his mind.

_I love you too_

_Best bros 4 lyf! :D_

Optimus gave a real laugh this time and shook his head.  
 _Best bros 4 lyf…Brat. :)_

_Jerk. :)_

With a final smile and head shake Optimus put his phone in his bag and took one last look over the ocean. A final good-bye. As he turned to leave a new sound shattered over the peaceful cove. 

The sound of a gunshot pierced the air like thunder and echoed off of the wall of evergreen trees. Optimus jumped and nearly slipped into the ocean as he snapped around to face where the shot had come from. The once distant caws of gulls grew as they screamed in delight, and Optimus noticed they were swarming around one long ship, or maybe two boats close together it was too far to tell.

Optimus’s heart turned to ice as it pumped what felt like the cold ocean’s water through his veins. He heard a woman’s scream in his head and desperate pleas for help as the world seemed to be swallowed up in roiling black water and the skittering of sharp pointed legs on stone and metal. Another shot, real? Imagined? Echoed around him accompanied by a man echoing yells to ‘go back! We can’t leave her behind!’. 

A sudden jarring pain in his ass jolted Optimus back into reality as he slipped and fell from the rock he was on and landed hard on the rocky soil of the forest. Optimus bolted up frantically trying to find his gun and figure out where he was. What happened to the grotto? Where were the giant crustation humanoids? They were so close behind, they were everywhere! They’d get them if they didn’t run! Where’s Sentinel? Where’s Elita? They’d gotten her! 

Optimus spun around to look for her when he remembered… that was over two weeks ago. He and Sentinel were back on the mainland now. They had escaped the flooding grotto… without the trapped Elita…

Before Optimus could sink back into his depression two more cracking shots broke out over the ocean. With a panicked gasp Optimus rushed as fast as he could across the slick and loose rocks to the pebbled shore. He had to help! HE couldn’t let another die because he refused to go and save someone!

Though when he reached the shore he was unprepared for what greeted him on the rising tide.

A Mer, and a massive one at that an Orca type to be exact. It was washed up on the pebble beach, the tide had probably helped to wash it up on the shore while it struggled to free itself from a razor wire net.

Optimus froze as his blue-grey eyes locked with pupilless red ones. The small rocks around the giant Mer vibrated as it gave a sub-vocal growl and tried to struggle away or lash out at Optimus, but it was unable to move due to the strong razor wire net that it was ensnared in.

Optimus winced as he saw the net had already dug in deep to the Mer’s flesh and held it’s tail up at an odd angle. If the animal didn’t bleed out the razor wire would cut the finned tail clean off. Frankly Optimus was surprised it hadn’t already been lost.

Optimus stood frozen to his spot as he took in the sight of the Mer before him. The great dark gray, maroon and black behemoth glared back at him and bared his teet. The human would have bolted if it were not for the fact that the Mer was so thoroughly tangled. Even its powerful arms were completely ensnared and bleeding. 

Eyes wide Optimus began slowly backing away, ready to bolt if the massive predator were to lunge.

But… it couldn’t, at least not without permanently crippling or killing itself.

Then again, it was a dangerous animal that didn’t need its teeth or claws or arms free to kill him. All it had to do was roll on top of him and he be crushed! It would be best to leave. After all razor wire nets were used solely by Mer-hunters, and they must be the ones that are shooting out in those boats. 

Biting his lip Optimus continued backwards. One less Mer to terrorize humans. 

Another sudden gun shot split the air making both human and Mer jump, both their gazes ripped to the fight still going on out on the ocean. 

With a furious and pain-filled snarl the entangled Mer tried to escape again, but only made the net pull tighter. With an angry and distressed whine the Mer held still again, it's gazed flipping between the frozen Optimus and what was surely the Mer’s pod fighting off a group of hunters.

Clenching his fists Optimus turned to leave the Mer to die. It was the best thing to do.

It was the right thing to do… Optimus looked back at the Mer, then at the swaying evergreens.

With a snarl of his own Optimus spun back around and slowly made his way to the Mer. Hands held out in a non-threatening manner. 

The Mer growled, shaking the pebbles again along with Optimus’s bones.

“Easy there.” Optimus spoke, “I’m just going to cut the wire holding your tail up and help to untangle you.”

Sweet Christ he hoped the Mer understood him. The Mer gave no indication of understanding, only narrowing its red eyes in a glare. If Optimus didn’t know better he'd say it looked suspicious.

Once he reached the Mer’s side he stopped and took off his bag, telegraphing every move.

He placed his bag on the ground and opened it, but did nothing else as he watched the Mer.

“I need to get my knife out to cut this wire. I’ll put it right back in my bag once I’ve cut the wire between your tail and… neck. Christ…”

The wire was wrapped tightly around the Mer’s neck, only the animal’s thick grey arm between it and the vulnerably throat.

The Mer rumbled a growl and bared its teeth. But made no moves to attack or get away when Optimus pulled his heavy duty fishing knife.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you…” Optimus said more to himself than to the Mer as he looked at the trapped arm guarding the Mer’s neck and the comprehension and intelligence in the red eyes.

With a careful jerk the line was cut allowing the powerful tail to crash to the rocky shore. And as promised the knife went back into the bag.

“Okay, using the knife would be easier, but somehow I think you wouldn’t like me holding a knife close your skin. It will take longer, but I can untangle the razor net without it. Good thing I’m good at untangling things,” Optimus said with a nervous but genuine smile.

The Mer just stared.

“I’m starting now. This probably goes without saying, but it’ll hurt pulling the wire out of the deeper wounds.”

He was silent as he worked, getting lost as he gently pulled, loosened, and detangled the cutting net from the Mer.The cracking sound of gunshots ebbed away, but Optimus was oblivious to them as he focused all his attention on unraveling the net. It was getting dark as the sun started to set and Optimus knew he had to hurry before night fell and he could no longer see what he was doing.

Optimus let out a victorious laugh as he finally held the bloody net in his hands. He gave the Mer a beaming smile only to freeze as he stared directly at the Mer’s abdominals. 

While Optimus had been carefully removing the net the Mer had risen up like a cobra in a show of intimidation.

Oh, he was so dead.

When the Mer lunged at him Optimus easily skipped out of reach of one hand only to be caught by the other. The Mer’s large hand wrapped around his arms and waist, its fingers not quite reaching each other, and easily lifted Optimus off the ground.

Eye to eye and nose to nose they stared at each other in silence. 

“Don’t let me see you again, Human.” 

Optimus’s eyes grew comically wide and he called like a landed fish. “Mer can talk?!”

The Mer gave a furious roar and as he was tossed towards the softer mud of the forest Optimus realized he’d said it out loud.

When the world stopped spinning and Optimus had stood up the Mer had gone the rising tide washing away its… his blood. The only thing that was left of Optimus and the Mer’s first encounter was the bloody net still clenched in Optimus’s hands.


End file.
